An Awkward Thanksgiving
by NadeshikoLove1224
Summary: Brandon is a great cook. All the Specialists know and Roxy gives them a great idea to treat the Winx girls to a Earth holiday feast called Thanksgiving. The only problem is...well...there are too many problems to describe including Stella's anger to Brandon and his psycho cooking mode. Read about all the trials and troubles in An Awkward Thanksgiving.


_Author's note: __This fanfic had two other names: Magic, Arguments, Secrets and An Awkward dinner and An Awkward dinner. I started writing this early September as a stress reliever and it was originally supposed to be a regular dinner gone wrong, but since I made a Halloween theme fanfic I might as well to a Thanksgiving theme one as well (I will not do Christmas, maybe a New Year's _**;)**_) It doesn't have an initial setting probably in the mist of season four and Nabu & Morgana are present. It slightly AU...I guess..._

**Although I love this series, I do not own Winx Club. Winx club is own by Rainbow, Ignio Straffi and Viacom. This fanfic is in the respects of the three names above and it is only in the nature of entertainment. All characters introduced in this fanfic are owned by the three names above. However, I do own a turkey...**

* * *

An Awkward Thanksgiving Chapter 1

The smell of delectable fresh pancakes filled the air of the Specialists apartment. The morning sun touched the dining table stocking various breakfast meals like small bowls of fruit, omelets, hasbrowns, stacks of toasted bread and chocolate pancakes. The strange thing about this was that it was not strange at all; every Sunday morning smelt like this thanks to Brandon. The strong, second-in-command, sexy and of course Stella's property, Brandon, was also a great cook beside his job as both a Specialists and Sky's Squire. His family had a great lineage of cooks dating back 100 years to Brandon's great-grandmother, a former head chef to the Eraklyon highest royalty. After years of assisting his father and mother in the kitchen, he became an artist of culinary arts. He would have become a royal chef apprentice if he did not want to be a knight, but Brandon had to graduate from Squire Level first.

Brandon held his spatula high as he flipped the last pancake to the next side, and then proceeded to the oven to check on the slowly cooking turkey bacon strips and buttermilk biscuits. "Shit," said the junior cook after he slightly burned his index figure. The primitive Earth oven did not stop him from making Sunday breakfast. He sighed in happiness at the sight of his creations on the dining table.

The rest of the Specialists knew about Brandon's cooking addiction, but Sky had a hit of admiration of Brandon's natural talent. Sky was happier that the smells from the kitchen reminded him of Breakfast time on Eraklyon. Nabu was also interested in Brandon's cooking ability and how his persona would change when he was on the counter. Nabu was even more intrigued when he saw how much more items he would create after each argument with Stella and each time he saw Mitzi stalked him. On the other hand, Helia, Timmy and Riven did not care too much for Brandon's skills in the kitchen, but the guys kept this secret from the Winx.

As the guys got comfortable at the dining table, Riven held his empty glass out for Brandon, "More apple juice, Mommy!" He joked. Brandon slid the juice across the table to his jokester friend.

"Brandon you don't have to do this every Sunday," Helia said. "It's nice, but don't you think you're going overboard? How can we finish all of this?"

Sky slammed his mug on the table with authority, "Overboard?" Sky questioned his artsy friend. "This is the way that royalty dines in Eraklyon! This is amazing and don't discourage his natural talent!"

"But it is costly," Timmy was busy calculating the cost of food that Brandon used. "About 150 dollars more a month... For Dragon's sake, slow down the cooking."

Brandon could not just "slow down." Cooking ran through his veins like the syrup ran down the stacks of pancakes. "I don't hear anyone complaining when they eat."

"Because the meal is so yummy, mommy!" Riven annoyingly joked again. As he stretched for the last biscuit, Nabu magically lift the treat up from the plate to his direction. "Hey!"

"The joke was getting old, Riven," Nabu said while eating the treat. "I agree with Sky, but it is getting costly and all the extra hours at the Fruitti Music Bar paying for this are getting me tired."

Helia's eyebrow rose. "Maybe we can start clipping coupons to cover the cost." Timmy and Riven chuckled. "We can also buy Brandon a frilly apron to match his Specialists uniform."

_After all the work I did, I get insulted..._ Brandon grunted. The doorbell rang. Brandon checked the peep-hole as saw Roxy with a big smile and letters in her hand. "Hey, Roxy," He said to Roxy after he opened the door.

"Good morning." She shuffled with the letters in her hand. "I have your pay checks, the new schedule, and the instructions of the new smoothie my dad is testing." She entered the dining room where the rest of the Specialists were and saw the trays of food on the table. "Wow, you guys cooked all this?"

"Nope, Mommy Brandon did." Timmy said.

Brandon was close to throwing something at the nerdy jokester when Roxy smiled, "Brandon you made this by yourself? That's amazing." Roxy herself never witness a guy close to her make a large meal so uniformly. Her father would always burn something in his quest of cooking perfection so he was stuck strictly on smoothie duty thanks to Roxy, Artu and Morgana. "These pancakes look so good."

Brandon held his gratitude. It was not often that someone complemented his cuisine. On the other hand, he wanted a small amount of people to realize his talent as possible. "Thanks,"

Roxy's stomach growled, "I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Mind if I take some for the road?" Brandon had begun to pack some for Roxy when she continued, "You know it isn't very common custom that a guy makes a meal for his friends in this scale. It's really nice and romantic for them to do it for their girlfriends. It can be good idea for you to smooth things over with Stella."

"Right," Riven was not convinced that just making dinner was going to make a girl happy.

"Maybe you should try it too, Riven. You and Musa could stop arguing less."

Helia smiled at Roxy's burn to Riven, "What's so funny!?" Riven questioned to Helia.

Timmy rubbed his chin, "I've researched Earth dating customs not too long ago. A guy making a meal for his girlfriend is a part of the list, but in some cases the concept will backfire like the guy's cooking skills and if the girl likes the meal."

Roxy crossed her arms, "If my boyfriend made a meal for me I would be happy just for the effort, Timmy. It shows that you care for your girlfriend and you are spontaneous."

"I don't know..." Sky entered the conversation. The young prince never cooked a day in his life so making a meal would be a leap into a new direction of commoner. "I can't cook. I don't know how..."

"And I don't want too!" Riven said with a smug look on his face, "We can just order some pizza."

"Yes Riven, let's share you dream of being a douchebag to our girlfriends..." Helia commented.

Brandon thought over the animal fairy's suggestion. This dinner could be an ice-breaker to Stella anger over the Mitzi situation. It could also remind Stella how much Brandon cared from her. "That's not a bad idea. Let's do the dinner tonight!"

"Tonight?" Nabu questioned. "Don't you think you're rushing into this?"

"Come on, we're off on Sunday and the Winx aren't working today. All that put together would make the best setting for Stella to stop being mad at me."

Roxy sparked an idea, "No not tonight! You can do it during Thanksgiving!"

"Thanksgiving?" The Specialists questioned in unison.

The Animal Fairy smiled, "Thanksgiving is the time of year when people make a huge feast to celebrate what were are grateful for and to bring family and friends closer together just before the December Holidays. Foods like mashed potatoes, stuffing, honey-glazed ham, Tourtière, pecan & pumpkin pie and don't forget the signature turkey in large quantities as some of the dishes served during this time. Also a lot of things like the Macy's Thanksgiving day parade and football games play during this time."

Sky's mouth savored. Thanksgiving reminded him of the Royal Eraklyon Gala of Solace. "That's a good idea!"

"It does sound costly and time consuming..."Timmy added.

"You guys have a week and a half until then. You should tell me if you guys are doing it or not, I really don't want my dad to cook this year!"

"We are SO doing this holiday!" Sky grabbed his cellphone. "We got to tell the girls!"

Although this did sound like a great idea, something in the pit of Brandon's stomach that doing this would be something painfully unforgettable. It would be his first time showing Stella his cooking abilities that he kept so private. He shrugged off his feeling before attending to the turkey bacon still cooking in the oven.


End file.
